


Merry Christmas Sasquatch

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to my other fic, "merry Christmas Dean". I wonder why I didn't post it two Christmases ago when I wrote it. Oh right, because it SUCKS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Sasquatch

He was walking back from where he had left Cas and Dean under those lights. He had a feeling his brother may be occupied for a while. Christmas alone then. And he couldn't blame Dean or Cas, they had practically been eye-banging for years, but he did wish he had someone to talk to...

"Gabriel, if you're alive, you should come visit." Sam muttered. He knew the idiot was dead, but why not at least try and see if he had faked it right? It seemed like he did that a lot.

"Sam..." He heard a breathy whine from in front of him.

"What the hell?" Sam said in surprise.

"Cold..." The voice said. Again, what the hell.

"G-Gabe?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah... Help?" Gabriel called sarcastically, whining in pain as he tried to move, which made Sam nearly scream because the lump of leaves beside him moved.

"Gabriel?! Oh my God- how- come on, come inside." Sam said quickly. He knew they had warding so if this wasn't Gabriel he would know, but when he dragged the nearly limp man in the door nothing happened.

"Ok, come over here, sit on the floor. You're covered in wet leaves. I'll go get some clothes and a towel." Sam said quickly, throwing some logs into the fireplace and running to get the things he would need. He quickly ran over and handed Gabriel the clothes and towel. He nodded his thanks before staring at Sam, who finally got the message and turned so he couldn't see him.

"O-Ok, I'm dressed." Gabriel said shyly. Totally not like him. He looked at Gabriel, who now had on a red long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. His hair was a mess but that was ok.

"Ok, just- dude, your shirt is shredded." Sam said in surprise. He held up the shirt to see long cuts through the chest and sides.

"I don't want that... You can throw it out if you want." Gabriel muttered.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked suddenly. Gabriel looked up at him like he had sprouted wings.

"Where do you think? I helped you! The damn demons got too me before anyone else... I went straight down... As for how I'm here... I saw a light... Then nothing... Then I was falling... Then I was at the edge of this long road... And I walked all day... And ended up here... I saw the car and knew... But it was cold and I was tired and I just passed out I guess..." Gabriel explained quietly.

"Ok, well, do you need anything? Food, water-" Sam was interrupted.

"Time... Just time Sam... And a sandwich would be good..." Gabriel muttered. Sam chuckled at the last part but he still went to go get it. When he came back Gabriel was shivering. He had forgotten to light the fire. Of course. He quickly handed Gabe the sandwich and ran to the kitchen, coming back with matches. He had to light four or five but finally got the fire burning.

"So, can I do anything? Seriously, anything." Sam asked gently. Gabriel looked run down and it made Sam feel horrible. Gabriel shook his head and as he ate they sat in an awkward silence. Slowly Sam moved closer and finally got up the nerve to put a hand on his back.

"If you need anything just ask ok?" Sam said quietly. Gabriel swallowed and looked up at Sam, nodding nervously. He continued to eat and Sam continued to rub his back. When he was done he sat back and just stared at Sam for a few minutes. Finally Sam gave up and had to ask.

"What are you looking at?" Sam chuckled. Gabriel blinked as if coming out of a daydream and turned away.

"So... It's Christmas... What's your Christmas wish?" Sam asked.

"It's lame, forget it." Gabriel said sheepishly. Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"What's your wish?" Gabriel asked curiously, his cheeky voice starting to come back.

"I just wish we could have the white Christmas everyone talks about, you know?" Sam admitted. His real wish had been to get Gabriel back, but he didn't need to know that.

"Your wish is my command Sammy boy." The man said cheekily, though he was shivering like mad. He snapped his fingers and looked up at Sam. His smile crumbled and he pulled his hand down slowly, his lip trembling slightly.

"Sorry... I just forgot for a minute..." He said in a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry- I shouldn't have said that-" Sam started.

"No- um... I'm ok... I just... Need to get used to it..." Gabriel said in defeat.

"You warm now? You were only wearing that ragged old shirt and jeans." Sam said hesitantly.

"Yeah... Thanks for the clothes by the way... It's so weird feeling temperature... Everything used to just... Be there... I guess it still is... It's just that I wasn't... And now that I am... It's just... So much more intense..." Gabriel admitted. Sam watched him in sympathy.

"Hey, you'll be ok, you can stay here with us." Sam said comfortingly.

"Sam... I can't do that... I don't even know how to cook or wash clothes. I can't be any help here, just a burden." He said sadly.

"No, that's not true. You're... You're part of our family now." Sam said comfortingly. Without warning Gabriel was rushing forward, shutting his eyes and kissing him. Sam was in shock and tensed up. He flailed his arms and Gabriel pulled back anxiously. They made eye contact and Sam leaned forward this time, grabbing his face and kissing him as hard as he could. Slowly Gabriel shut his eyes and sank into him. He yanked back at the sound of someone gasping.

"D-Dean- I can explain- please-" Gabriel stuttered. He thought he was in trouble, but Dean didn't look mad. He looked... Strangely peaceful.

"Stop... Just... We'll talk later... Cas is asleep, can you guys move over?" Dean said quietly.

"Yeah- Gabe, why don't you head upstairs, I'll be there in a sec..." Sam said cautiously. Gabriel nodded and ran up the stairs looking terrified.

"Dude, are you gay?" Dean asked quietly. Sam turned red and looked away. Dean just waited for him to say something.

"No..." Sam muttered.

"Sam..." Dean said sternly.

"No! I'm... I'm not..." Sam said quietly.

"Well?" Dean prompted.

"I'm not... Just because... You can like more than one thing... There's nothing wrong with being... Different..." Sam said shyly.

"So you're bi?" Dean asked stunned.

"N-No- I mean- I don't-" Sam stopped, giving up and bowing his head with embarrassment.

"Dude, look, Cas is heavy, we can talk later. I'm not mad, just go find the dude and tell him to stay away from my beer and baby. Kevin is with Garth out at a night on the town, he's fine. Crowley is locked away. Just... Go figure things out ok?" Dean said comfortingly.

"Thanks Dean... Same too you... Figure out Cas..." Sam said quietly, his face red. Dean looked down in his arms at where Cas was sleeping and looked away quickly.

"I-It's- it's not... Just go find Gabriel before he gets his ass lost in this place." Dean said sternly, a hint of a smile on his face to show he wasn't angry. Sam grinned and nodded, running off to find Gabriel.

When he found Gabriel he was sobbing on Sams bed. Sam wasn't sure how he knew it was Sams but he just walked in and sat down beside him. He stripped off his shoes and coat and watched Gabriel while he changed clothes. He slipped into the bed carefully, not sure if Gabriel had even acknowledged that he was there. After a minute he finally sat up but only long enough to crawl under the blankets and slump against Sam.

"Everything is too strong! I-I can't do it! It's ok now but it feels like it won't be and I may die tomorrow and wouldn't know and I'm mortal now and... My wings... Where are my wings... I can't feel them..." He cried, tears falling into Sams shirt. Sam just held him closer sympathetically.

"Gabe look at me... I need you to understand what I mean by this..." Sam said carefully. Gabe sat up and when they met each others eyes Gabriel looked away again.

"Gabriel stop crying and look at me." Sam said sternly. Gabriel hesitated before looking up.

"I know you're upset, but don't you dare think I won't be here to help you through. I'm here for you no matter what. And don't hold back. You're emotions are too strong because you've never felt them. Cry if you need to, laugh, sing, punch the pillows, anything you need to do. Don't hide it from me ok?" Sam finished. Gabriel nodded and immediately charged him for the second time, kissing him on the lips and sobbing when he pressed his head to Sams.

"I'm scared... I don't wanna do this..." Gabriel breathed. Sam smiled slightly at how the former archangel was trusting him like this, and he ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him. Gabriel gave a weary half smile and pushed into his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl... I'm just scared..." Gabriel muttered.

"It's ok, truly, it's fine. We can get through this... And I'll be here for you." Sam promised.

"I guess I can give Cassie some credit for taking humanity so easily." Gabriel said quietly, sniffing and snuggling up to Sams chest.

"I wanted to kiss you..." Gabriel said in a near whisper.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"My Christmas wish, it was to kiss you. After I realized I was alive and that there was snow, I assumed I still had time to make my wish. That's what I thought of every second until I saw you... And when you asked I chickened out... And then you looked at me with that look and I just... Took a leap of faith..." Gabriel said quietly. Sam looked down at his and leaned over, kissing his head gently.

"My wish was to see you again." Sam admitted.

"I'm glad I'll have you to help me..." Gabriel whispered.

"I'm glad you're back with me." Sam said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Gabe..." Sam said quietly, kissing his head again.

"Merry Christmas Sasquatch..." Gabriel responded, snuggling up to him again for his first human night.


End file.
